Unbelievable Story
by Fan-Girl-Lover
Summary: The story of a group of kids go on a deadly adventure that may or may not kill them. The story is full of romance and action. If u read this story I guarantee that you will be surprised. There is a reason why this story is called 'Unbelievable Story'. If you want to know then you have to read the story for yourself.
1. new student

_**Hello there. this is my very first story soo I hope you will enjoy.**_

* * *

There was once a teenage girl named Maka albarn. She had a beautiful family, was the smartest girl in her class, and was very friendly. People would say that she was a lucky girl to have a caring family. They would also say that she never had any trouble. But they were only looking at her from the outside. No one knew the whole story of Maka's life. In fact Maka's world was different from what people think. On the outside, Maka seemed like a normal teenage girl, but in fact she wasn't. Whenever school was over, most people would be happy, but not for Maka. She was always terrified to go home or anywhere that involved her family. Always when she got home, her father, Spirit Albarn, would beat her. Lets just say that Maka never had a good life like everyone thought.

* * *

Maka's P.O.V

'Ouch my head is killing me!' Looks around and sees a broken vase a couch flipped over and some beers all over the for. The cream colored walls were stained with beer, water, and other liquids.  
Sighs. "Looks like my papa was done with me. i wish mama was here. Why did she leave? Why did she leave me with my slutty father?" As usual i am alone and have to get ready for school. I think school is the only good thing that has come to my life. I put on my usual outfit (white sleeve under shirt with cream colored shirt on top with green and striped tie. checkered black and white mini shirt, my combat boots, and my black trench coat) and head off to school. As i climbed up the stairs of the DWMA (Death Weapon Miester Academy) I felt a human body push me to the ground.

When I got of the floor and looked for the person who pushed me down, i found that it was my good old friend patricia thompson. "~Hi Maka-chan sowwy i pushed u to the ground. i just wanted to suprise you with a hug~" patty said making a baby face. "Oh thats okay patty don't worry about it. i know you didn't mean to jurt me so i am okay" i smiled so she won't feel bad and when i saw her smile i was relieved. So patty and i walked up the rest of the stairs of the DWMA and went inside.

Once there we said our goodbye and went into our seperate classrooms. When i sat in my seat i saw that alot of people where spreading rummors about a new kid. I was curious of who it maybe and strong enough to make it to Death City. Guess i will find out later. As i opened my book my friends black*star, death the kid, and tsubaki came near me. "Hi maka" they said symotaniasly. "Oh hi guess hows it going" i smiled. "Have you heard about the new kid in town. I have heard that he is going to attend this school." black*star said in a serious tone.

"I have heard that he isnt from around here or from this counrty. wonder who he is. I'll ask father later and see if he has any ideas who he might be." Death the kid said. (A/N i am just going to call him kid). "Well i am just curious to know who he is since the incedent and the barrer stuff wont let anyone enter death city anymore. its been 8 years since we had a new kid he must be very stong to make it to Death city." i said. "I am also curious,but that also doesn't give us an excues to let our guard down."tsubaki said.

Just as she finished the bell rang and everyone moved to their seats. Our teacher Dr. Stein came rolling in with his chair. As he moved to his desk, he gave evryone a scary looking stare that meant I-am-in-the-mood-of-disecting-someone. Afew minutes into his disecton of a rare and near extinct panda, they doors fly open hard and some enters the classroom.

"Hey sorry I'm late."

* * *

_**duun-duuuun-duuuuuun! Cliffhanger Sorry i left you in a cliffhanger but i bet you are going to see alot of those. please review and tell me what you think. i can really use some ideas. Hoped you liked it. Its my first story and hoped you enjoyed it. i will upload the next chapter as soon as i can.**_


	2. souls life

**_Hello there! I am back XD and I am sorry for not hurrying up on the story. Just so we're clear I _****_HATE _****_to make a one-shot. If in the future I do make one please MAKA-CHOP me. I like to make long stories not short so you'll be reading a lot. okay now that said and done I will shut up._**

* * *

**** **Soul's P.O.V**

"Man how many times does that 'thing' going to torture me. UURRRRGGG! I am sick of it. But there is nothing I can do. all I can do is just listen to him. He is my master and I follow. But at least I get a snack." I look at my watch and see that I am late. "Hehe cool. I can be fashionable late. That's cool." I said smirking.

As I walked up the stairs of the DWMA my master was calling me through my ear piece.( A/N its kinda like the Bluetooth that goes in your ear. But a lot smaller.) "Hey Soul! Have you found it yet?!" My frustrated master yelled. "No. Now leave me alone and let me be normal for once. Its hard enough that I have all these problems are happening to me and you still want me to find her. Give me a break I want to be normal." I said in a serious tone. After that comment all he did was sigh and the call was disconnected. I continued to go up the stairs of the school and made my way toward my class. As I got closer to my class I could here a lot of people talking about me and asking questions to who or what I was. "Cool so I have become popular without being here. Might as well make a big entry." I stepped back and lifted my foot so I could kick the two huge doors open. When I kicked the doors open, it made a huge bang noise which caused everyone to turn and look at me.

"Hey sorry I'm late. " I said giving everyone my signature smile.

All of the students in the class just stared at me as if I was crazy. The classroom was big the walls were painted of the color of a sandy beach. The desk's looked like they were on top of each other. And in the front stood a man with a Giant strew...on...it...head. Uh oh. 'OH SHINIGAMI NO PLEASE DON'T TELL ME I AM WITH HIM. ANYTHING, BUT HIM. I WILL DIE.' I yelled in my head.

"S-S-Stein w-w-what are you doing here I thought you were-"I said with fear and shock in my voice, but I couldn't finish my sentence. because Stein put his hand in my mouth.

Everyone looked shocked of the sudden action. Their teacher just did. Even I was shocked. 'But how can he be here I thought... I thought he-' again stein interrupted me and I lost me thoughts.

"You know Soul it isn't nice to interrupt my class. I will have to dissect you later." Than a girl with Pink that wore what looked like to be a sailors outfit raised her hand and said, "Umm Professor do you know him?"

"Yes I know him never thought he would come ever since the incident." When he said that, I have a cold stare and turned away while putting my hands in my jackets pockets. I still remember that day. It scarred my life.

* * *

** -Flashback-**

"_Soul! SOUL! You have to stop you have to. Please stop this control your power if you don't then something bad will happen! Soul please stop this._" _A woman with white hair and golden eyes stared at me. she wore a simple dress that's was all the way to her nee. It was all white and had black ribbon on the very edge of the dress from the top and bottom._

_"MAMA! MAMA! HELP ME! I CAN'T STOP! HELP ME!" A little version of soul said yelling. "MAMA PLEASE HELP!" The little boy was surrounded by a big blue sphere. The little boy had trouble controlling his power._

_It all started because the little boy wanted to have fun. Since his house was full of magic stuff, he wondered around the house to see what he could play with. He stumbled upon a red colored door with ancient writing. He opened the door and saw a lot of spell books and magic gear. The boy thought it would be fun he picked a random magic scroll. He found one and opened it. He started to read the enchantment and a blue sphere surrounded him. He thought it was fun because he could bounce. But when his mother saw him she freaked out. She looked at a scroll on the floor and read it she than realized that the spell was a forbidden spell. The only way to make the spell was either for a sacrifice or something to change. The boys mother was rushing to get a spell that can stop the enchantment. She found nothing. _

_The little boy was starting to feel hot like burning. Then in an instant he started to feel cold. He started to get worried. He tried to jump out of the blue sphere, but found it difficult. He started to feel weak as if the sphere was sucking his power and life. The little boys mother just stood there shocked and confused. Than she realized something since the enchantment started with a sacrifice, the enchantment could only be stopped by a sacrifice. But she didn't want to do a sacrifice. She thought that his own son could get himself out of the situation he is in._

_"SOUL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" She yelled at her son_

_"MAMA HELP! HELP! CAN YOU HELP ME!" soul yelled._

_"SOUL CAN YOU GET OUT!"_

_"NO MAMA I CAN'T"_

_"CAN YOU AT LEAST TRY!" By then the sphere was surrounded by wind._

_"NO I CAN'T I FEEL SOOOOOOOO TIRED" He whined._

_The blue sphere started to change color from blue to gold. The sphere started to glow brighter and brighter. Souls' mother than decided that the only way to stop the enchantment was a sacrifice. She looked for a sword and found one hanging on the wall. She said an enchantment and stabbed herself. Soul saw the whole thing._

_"NOOO! MAMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING ! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Soul started to cry. _

_Stein came running in and found a dead woman and soul glowing. He than knew what had happened. He ran toward the little boy and pulled him out the sphere and the sphere started glow. Stein than put a magic shield around them both. Than the sphere turned red._

_BOOOOOMMMM!_

_The sphere exploded and the blast was so huge that it covered the whole city._

_Since that day, soul hasn't seen Stein, or his mother. Also since the incident soul hasn't returned to the city. Also known as Death City. But the only thing that reminds soul of the incident is that soul has a red eye on the right side, and a green eye on the left side._

_ -_**End of Flashback-**

* * *

_**Sorry if it is short I didn't have anything ideas left.**_

_** .com I imagined souls' mother in something like that.**_

_**And stein knew what happened because he can see the future, past, and other things.**_

_**If any questions just ask I will be happy to answer them. also please review I want to add some ideas to the story. so PLEASE review bye n.n**_


	3. you remeber

_**Hello everyone I am back. Sorry for the wait and I forgot to do the disclaimer so I will do it this time. n.n On with the story  
Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater if I did than there would be romance and soul and maka would have been a couple.**_

* * *

** Maka's P.O.V**

I just stared at the boy who's named seemed to be Soul. Something about him seemed very familiar, but I don't know what it could be. Soul was wearing black shoes, pants, an orange shirt, and a black sweater. His white hair got my attention. As did his red eyes. That's when I realized who he was.

"S-S-Soul." I said loud enough for my friend to hear.

"Hey Maka-chan, Do you know him." my friend tsubaki said

"Yes I do." I said shyly.

Than all of the sudden Black*star disappears and is running towards Soul.

"YAHHHHOOO! HEY YOU NEW KID LOOK AT YOUR GOD!" Black*Star yelled.

Soul then turned around and saw Black*Star running his way. He just stepped aside which caused Black*Star to run into the wall. Soul than walked up to him and said, "Hey man, long time no see. How have you been." Black*Star than looked up and saw Soul and it looked like he just realized who Soul was. "Hey Soul didn't recognize you sorry thought you were some kid that decided to dye his hair white." Black*Star said.

"Idiot" I said loud enough for Black*Star to hear.

"You idiot look what you did you completely made the wall asymmetrical!." Kid yelled.

"Not you too" I said.

I sighed. "Tsubaki help me with the idiot" I turned and saw that she had already started to help Black*Star.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! FIX IT OR ELSE!" Kid yelled.

'That's it' I thought

"Maka...CHOP" I yelled throwing my three hundred pages story book.

Tsubaki, Black*Star, and Soul turned toward me and gave me a What-the-hell face. "What he was getting on my nerves okay." I sighed. I then felt a strong muscular pair of arms hug me. I looked up and saw that it was Soul. I stiffened which caused him to tighten his grip on me.

"Hi Maka. Did you miss me. How have you been. As I promised I have come back to you." Soul said in a low voice that send a wave of electricity to go down my back.

I then slowly rose my arms up and hugged him tightly, while he was still holding me.

"Oh Soul what took you so long to get back. I was starting to think that you weren't coming back." I started cry and felt Soul loosen his embrace on me. That caused me to look up. He then grabbed my cheek and tried to stop the tears that kept on falling with his thumb.

"Hey Maka its okay. shhh come one stop crying you know it isn't cool." he said my stroking the back of my head. " Don't cry Maka. I came back didn't I. So you can stop crying now and cheer up." Soul chuckled and I just stood there still hugging him and my face up against his chest. Then out of nowhere the school lunch bell rang. I froze and remembered that we were still in front of the class. I was too embarrassed to even look up. Soul seemed to noticed because he started to drag me to somewhere else.

"Hey, where are we going" I said, but still let my bangs hide me face. I heard him chuckle which caused me to finally look up. He was still holding my hand and dragging me to an unknown place.

"Don't tell me you forgot already. We are going to our secret hiding place." He said.

"Our hiding place? Oh I remember now. S-Sorry if I forgot I-its that I haven't been there since the day you left" I stuttered. Then Soul stopped running which caused me to bump into him. He turned around and said " Well than good thing I came back you wouldn't forget. Come on let go there now." He smiled which caused blood to run to my cheeks and made me blush. 'Oh how I missed that smile' I thought to myself. We continued on running and made it to our hiding spot. But to get there you have to leave Death City then enter a cave. Once you are in the cave, just go straight and don't stop until you see light. Once you see light you will find a waterfall and a huge lake. In the middle of the lake, you'll see a huge Weeping willow.

"Wow its been a while since I have been here." I stared at the cave. it was sooo big in the inside it was like if someone made it on purpose. Soul and I crossed the lake with the help of a rock path that is still there since we were little and made our way under the Weeping willow. Soul sat down first and patted the space next to him. I at down next to him and stared at the beauty of the cave. Soul leaned against the trunk and said" Sorry for leaving you Maka." I giggled and leaned against his shoulder. "Its okay Soul. Really. I am just happy that you are back." I said sweetly with a smile. I heard him chuckle and lean his head on top of mine. He then grabbed my hand and rubbed small circles on my knuckles. I smiled and looked up at him. He stared into my eyes and I could see that he had happiness in his eyes. Then we started to slowly lean towards each other. Our faces only inches away. And than the most unexpected thing happened...

* * *

_**Oh how I love Cliff hangers. Sorry if the story was short, but I was running out of ideas and its kinda late already. The reason I do cliff hangers is to make sure you people come back and continue to read. I want to make it interesting. n.n hehe  
Well bye see you next time and review what you want to happen to the both of them. **_


	4. Authors Note

**Authors note**

**Hey everyone I am back. Sorry I haven't updated this story, but I am back. I had a little problem with my laptop. But I am ready to create a new chapter. Please review. And my mom just said I cant use my laptop until I finish cleaning my room. Sooooo yeah. but I will make sure to update soon. and I am excited to finish this story.**

peace oout


	5. HAPPY MOMENTS

**And i will be able to continue the story.**

**One with the story!**

* * *

***Maka's P.O.V***

i am so excited to have Soul back. I really missed him, and now here i am about to kiss him. Our lips were only a few centimeters away when a huge monster comes out of know where. The creature was all ready had bat wings, it eyes were all black, and its limps looked all deformed. I was scared.

I felt to strong arms around and see that is was Soul. I blushed at how close we were. This moment would be happy if it wasn't for that creature. "Soul wh-'', i couldn't finish because Soul some how put his lips on me. I was shocked, I felt fireworks and bells everywhere. It was a dream come true. Sadly, Soul pulled away and leaned him forehead on mine. " Shhh Maka. Don't say anything. You have to be quiet i used of my powers to make us invisible. You have to touch me or hold me for you not to be seen, but you have to be quiet or else that thing will hear you." I nodded my head understanding what he meant. But I still felt happy to be this close to him. "S-Soul I-I r-really missed you" i said feeling tears in the corners of my eyes. He looked at me with his red eyes. I've always been mesmerized by his red eyes.

He looked at my with passion in his eyes. "I missed you too Maka. Your the reason why i continue to I'm not with you, you're always in my mind. Maka there is something i been meaning to tell you." I felt butterflies in my stomach at what he was saying. I felt my face get flushed. "W-what is it Soul" i said stuttering. "I'll tell you when we get out of danger and we're out of the cavern." i nodded my head. We slowly made our way out the cavern. Once we were out, he pulled me into a hug. I looked up and saw that his bangs covered his eyes,but i could see that he was blushing.

* * *

***Soul's P.O.V***

Man this is harder than i thought. This is so uncool. But i have to get this weight out of my shoulder and just tell her. No holding back what's done is done. "M-Maka I-I love you... a lot actually." shit why did I stutter so uncool. I looked down and saw Maka look at me with those emerald eyes that i love so much. "S-Soul do you really mean it?" I slowly nodded my head. I than saw tears on the corner of her eyes. I felt my heart drop down to my stomach, does she not love me, does she feel disgusted that I love her. I dropped my arms to my sides and took one step back. I felt hurt "Maka if that's how you feel I'll go" I took two steps when i felt a small hand on around my wrist I turned and saw Maka wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "W-Where are you going" she said. I sighed " Because i thought I made you upset" I said looking down. "You dummy i am not crying because I'm mad or upset, I'm crying because I'm happy." She said giggling "I-I love you too Soul a lot" she said which caused her to blush. I smirked and walked closer to her I lifted her chin so she would face me. "Good than that means i could do this" I said. I than pressed my lips to hers. We had a nice lovable and romantic kiss.**'**Man this is so cool. I finally have her all to myself**' **I thought. I pulled away from her and stares at her. "I finally have you as my girl" I said happily. Heard Maka giggle"And I finally have my own boyfriend. A nice and cool guy."

"Yep that's me" I said happily.

"Yeah"

"We should probably head back. Everyone might get worried"

"Yeah your right"

We slowly started the walk back to Death City hand in hand. Best Day of my Life.

* * *

***Maka's P.O.V***

****Once Soul and I got back in Death City, we made there way to a small little ice cream shop. Soul got Chocolate, and I got Strawberry. We made there way to a little park that has been abandoned for several years. The swings were rusty, the grass was surprisingly green, and all the trees had red and golden leaves because fall was almost here. I saw two small Camilla flowers that had died. I felt said thinking that this one day might happen to Tsubaki. I sighed and walked over to the flowers. I made my hands hover over both plants and closed my eyes. I felt my hands get warm and looked up. I saw that Soul was next to me and had his hands on top of mine. I felt my face get flustered.

"Concentrate" I understood what he meant. I concentrated and looked at my hands. They glowed a bright emerald color. They slowly left my hands and into the the poor plants. Pulled away my hand ,but Soul was still holding my hands and intertwined our fingers. I smile and rest my back against his chest as Soul and I slowly watch as the two plant start to come back to life. I smiled at myself. You did a good job babe you have improved a lot since the last time i saw you" I was sad when he finished i haven't seen Soul in five Years and every day, I always thought about him and I always missed him. There was never a time when he wasn't in my mind.

I started to feel tears in the corners of my eyes. I was than turned around, and was facing Soul. He had a worried expression on his face. "Hey hey why are you crying you should be happy that you have improved. Can you please tell me why you are crying. I hate seeing girls cry. Especially when its someone who I love. Please tell me why you're crying" Soul said while wiping my tears with his thumbs. I grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him towards me. I wrapped my arms around him and let the tears fall. At first he seemed shocked but he wrapped his arms around me and layed his head on top of mine. "Its just that i am so happy to finally have you back. I felt so lonely without you." I cried into his shirt. I am pretty sure that i soaked his shirt ,but he didn't look like he cared. He carried me on to a bench and pulled me to his lap. He pulled me close to him and sad soothing word in my ear.

I then started to slowly fall asleep.

* * *

**Sorry people but this is as far as i could go. Its late and i have to go to a party tomorrow, so i am going to be busy. Dont worry i will try to update a new chapter every weekend. kk bye and please review.**

**If you do i will give you a brownie**


End file.
